


You, Closer

by kitana



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitana/pseuds/kitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara has always been one of the things Sokka has found hardest to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, Closer

**Author's Note:**

> For my kink bingo square, “virginity/celibacy”.

Katara has always been one of the things Sokka has found hardest to resist. No matter the mood, whether she is looking up at him with big blue eyes brimming with tears or her brows are furrowed in frustration, Sokka always bends to her will, much like the water she commands. He always tries, though, to put up at least a token resistance – even now, when Katara is offering him something so overwhelmingly important.

So he says, “Are you sure, Katara? I mean, what about Aang?”

Katara makes a shushing motion – the flaps of the tent are thin – and responds, “Yes, I'm sure, Sokka. It's mine, and I want to give it to you. I think Aang would understand.”

Sokka's not so sure about that. Were he Aang, he's not certain he would be okay with the girl he loves giving her virginity away to her brother. Still, Katara is determined and Sokka has known forever that he is weak in the face of her determination. Sokka brings himself into a sitting position, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

“Why me?”

Sokka doesn't think it's an invalid question, but Katara still looks at him as if he's asked her to dance a jig. Instead of telling him how silly she thinks he is, though, Katara kneels in front of him. She peels Sokka's hands apart where they're clasped around his legs, twining her fingers into his and says, with a smile, “You deserve it.”

Sokka sighs. There are a hundred things he could say to the effect of, “no, I'm sure I _don't_ deserve it,” but he just nods. “Okay. Tomorrow?”

Katara leans in then, brushing her lips across her brother's. “Thank you, Sokka,” she says.

Sokka watches the slight sway of Katara's hips as she exits his tent.

“You're welcome.”

***

The next night, Katara comes to Sokka's tent well after sundown. Her long, brown hair is already in loose waves around her shoulders and down her back, and she's taken off the pants and shirt that goes under her robe. He lets his eyes linger on the slit of her robe, where the skin of Katara's thigh is exposed. He swallows.

Sokka's had a whole day to prepare for this, but his thoughts are still jumbled and turbulent. He doesn't think Katara knows that he has only done this once before, but Sokka knows it wouldn't matter if Katara knew or not – to her, once is experience enough.

“Okay, come here,” Sokka whispers, pitching his voice especially low. He doesn't want anyone to hear.

“Where do you want...?” Katara asks, a little nervously, after taking the few steps needed to get closer to him. Sokka is sitting mostly upright, leaning back on his palms.

He gives her a smile that he hopes is reassuring and reaches up to pull her down into his lap. “Here.”

Before, Suki took control and Sokka only followed her lead. He's not entirely sure what to do with these reversed circumstances, but the warmth of Katara's body is bleeding through his clothes and she is expecting him to know, so he does what comes naturally to him. He wraps his arms around Katara and pulls her against him, pressing his lips to hers.

At first it's just a series of light brushes; Sokka pulls away after each kiss to glance up at Katara's eyes, to read what she's feeling. He doesn't know how many times he does this until he backs away and Katara says, “Stop that, Sokka.”

He opens his mouth to reply, but Katara surges against him and steals an open-mouthed kiss. Surprised, Sokka makes a noise in his throat, something like 'oh'. He touches the tip of his tongue to Katara's tentatively, then, when Katara doesn't reject him, he goes deeper. Katara moans and shudders against him; the sound is swallowed up by the meeting of their mouths.

Katara pulls away first this time; the movement shifts Sokka's hands down from her shoulders to her waist. She has a flush high across her cheeks that Sokka can see spreading to her neck and disappearing into her robe. The very same robe that Katara is now unbelting, letting the soft fabric slide down her shoulders to expose her shoulders, breasts, and stomach. Sokka can't tear his eyes away from the dark, smooth expanse of Katara's skin.

Reverently, he slides his hands up, up, until he has both of Katara's breasts cupped in his palms. The colour of their skin is only different by a shade or two at best, but it's still wondrous to Sokka. Katara arches into Sokka's touch, looking down at him through lowered lashes.

“Katara, you're...,” Sokka says, trailing off. He thumbs her nipples, remembering that Suki liked that too, and Katara's lips part on a short breath. “Beautiful. You're beautiful.”

Katara's fingers twist into Sokka's shirt as he squeezes her breasts, dragging his fingertips over her nipples. She squirms on his lap, gasping when she can feel the evidence of his arousal pressing between her legs. She's felt aroused before, but never like this. Ever. It makes Katara feel needy, makes her want. She's not even sure what she wants so much, just that she does.

Sokka's tongue replaces his hands and his name slips from Katara on a breathy moan. She threads her fingers through his hair, simultaneously pulling Sokka closer and pushing herself into him. Sokka feels like he could be smothered right now, by the softness of Katara's skin; the heat rolling off of her; the heaving of her chest. He stops suddenly, breathing in deeply against Katara's chest. His cock is throbbing, nestled between Katara's legs, right where he wants – needs – to be. He's so hard and he hasn't even gotten _his_ clothes off yet; how could Sokka have even tried to be prepared for Katara?

“Sokka...?” Katara says. It's more of a whimper, a plea, and Sokka answers back with a low groan of his own. He'd never before imagined the kind of noises Katara would make, but they're all erotic. He doesn't know how he will ever hear her the same again.

“It's hard to wait,” he says, his breath ghosting over wet skin. Sokka's mind is well on its way to being blown. He blinks to get his bearings back. He can feel Katara's wetness dampening his pants and it's driving him crazy. She is like honey in his hands; Sokka has always liked honey.

“You don't have to wait,” Katara says, and she tips Sokka's head back for another kiss.

Sokka's lips are tender and reddened, a little bruised, but it's good. He doesn't ever want to stop kissing Katara now. He relents though, before he can't control himself any longer, and murmurs, “Okay. Need to get pants off.”

Katara raises up enough for Sokka to shimmy out of his pants and underwear. He sucks in a breath when the cooler night air hits his cock. It's fully erect, curving towards his belly; the tip is damp, coated with pre-come. Katara stares at it, at him, wide-eyed as she slides her robe completely off.

“It's big, Sokka,” Katara says when Sokka guides her back down to his lap. His cock jerks against the moist warmth of her pussy. It makes Katara gasp.“Is it going to all fit?”

“It will, trust me,” he replies. Then, with his hands on Katara's waist, he continues, “Just lift up a little.”

Katara lets Sokka guide her up and then down again. Just the tip of his cock is pushed against Katara now and she readies herself, pressing her hands open-palmed to Sokka's chest.

“Easy,” Sokka whispers as Katara sinks down. His grip on Katara's waist is light, only there to steady Katara, not take control. He watches in the dim, flickering candlelight as his cock disappears, inch by inch, inside of Katara and he bites his lip against crying out. She's so hot inside, so soft, so wet.

“Sokka, oh,” Katara moans, her breath coming out in short bursts the lower she goes. Her fingers curl against his chest and she tilts her head back, eyes rolling skyward. Katara makes a choked noise when Sokka is seated fully inside of her and then they're both still, save for the heartbeat throbbing they share between them. She can't believe how good this feels, the sensation of being stretched and filled.

Sokka cups Katara's breasts again and she jerks, rocking down, up, then down again. Sokka's hips snap up when Katara's come down, and they create a rhythm like that. Sokka shifts, spreading his legs wider, and Katara's grip gets tighter on his shirt. He thinks, briefly, that she might rip it. He doesn't care.

Katara is trembling on each thrust, low moans almost being forced from her throat. Sokka is trying his best to delay the inevitable, his toes curling against his sleeping bed. He feels like all of the cool air has been sucked out of his tent, replaced by stifling heat.

“I'm close, Katara, I'm close,” Sokka says, tweaking Katara's nipples to punctuate. Katara seems to come undone then, whispering Sokka's name over and over as she writhes in his grasp. Sokka lets himself go then, arching up into Katara, overwhelmed by the sheer force of her climax. It feels like he comes forever, with Katara writhing on top of him, making strained, helpless noises.

He doesn't remember closing them, but when Sokka opens his eyes again, he takes in Katara's appearance fully. Her eyes are wide and glassy; her lips are pinkened and slick from being bitten; her hair is everywhere, both standing up and clinging damply to her shoulders; and her skin is flushed a deep red. She is as beautiful now as she's ever been.

“You okay?” Sokka says, slightly wary, and Katara's eyes focus on him. Her smile is wobbly and tired. He smiles back.

“Yes,” Katara replies. She moans one last time as she climbs off of Sokka's lap. Instead of standing up, she just rolls over to Sokka's side and curls up next to him. She throws her arm over his chest when he pulls her close.

Sokka has almost drifted off when he hears Katara call his name.

“Hmm?” he hums, cracking one eye open.

“I said,” Katara repeats, her voice sounding as sleepy as Sokka feels, “I love you.”

“Oh. I love you too, Katara,” Sokka says with a yawn.

Katara plants a chaste kiss against his neck. Sokka doesn't wake up again until morning.


End file.
